


Best Dressed Bones

by CerezaLane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Still can't tag to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaLane/pseuds/CerezaLane
Summary: Your sister is on the hunt for the perfect dress...The owner of the boutique sure is...handsome, though...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 199





	Best Dressed Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm just taking a short break from the other two stories to crank this out cuz I simply couldn't hold it in. I LOVES me some Fellswap Gold! Sans; he's just...yummmm...  
> Enjoy!

You heaved a huge groan while you were being drug by your harpy, older sister back to the boutique from yesterday's adventure.

"I can't believe they have such high reviews! How they hell could they put this dress out to be sold?!" Jennifer screeched. 

"Jenn, I told you not to pick it up from that rack," you attempted to reason with her. Again. "The sign clearly said-"

"I'm getting my money back, or I'd better get a new dress to make up for this screw up. Like, how could Dana even recommend this place is beyond me."

And she wasn't listening again. You loved her dearly, but she could really be a "Susan" sometimes when things didn't go her way. A short while later, you both pulled up to the parking lot of the store, Jennifer removing herself from your car with an angry flounce and marching up to the glass door. You pinched the bridge of your nose, muttering a short prayer to get through whatever bullshit tantrum she was about to pull, and made your way after her.

Luckily, there wasn't too many people stuttering about within the store, so you wouldn't be too embarrassed. Jenn's heels clicked-clacked to the front desk that was currently being manned by a pretty bunny monster with golden fur. 

"May I help you, Miss?" the representative asked politely. 

"I bought this dress yesterday, and I demand to see the manager immediately. I was sold a defective product, and nothing was even mentioned to me about it when ringing it up for sale," your sister immediately started in on the poor receptionist. 

"Do you have the receipt still available, ma'am?"

Jenn looked like she'd been slapped so hard with how huge her eyes bugged out. "Are...are you fucking kidding me?! What the hell does the receipt even matter at this point?! I was sold something defective and I demand to see the manager!"

"But, ma'am, I still need to s-see the proof of purchase to justify your story. I'm just following protocol, so please be patient with the pro-"

"GIVE ME A FUCKING MANAGER RIGHT THIS GODDAMN SECOND!" 

Oh, my stars...could it get any more humiliating than being privy to a mini meltdown over a dress, and being actually related to the psycho? The scant people and monsters browsing around the store were now looking over at the scene, many brows raised in question to how ridiculous this was getting. To do some attempt at damage control, you walked over shamefully and produced the receipt from within your purse.

"H-Here you go, and sorry for all this," you apologized, vaguely gesturing to your sister fuming next to you.

"Thank you. I'll get the owner now." And the distraught bunny moved behind the curtain. 

You turned back to Jenn. "Please don't make this any worse than it already is. I told you yesterday that-"

"Un-fucking-believable. I can't believe that she even had the nerve to attempt to suggest that I'm making something up."

Back to not listening again. You dragged a hand down your face tiredly. "Jenn, c'mon...It makes sense to ask for a receipt for any situation like this. Can you please be reasonable about this?"

"I'll be 'reasonable' when I finally speak to the manager about this," she retorted.

The time was 12:37 PM. It wasn't too early to hit up a bar after this, right?

The curtain behind the counter shifted, so you schooled your face to one that was certainly more pleasant to speak with than your sister's scowling one. 

And then your heart promptly kicked into overdrive as your face heated up.

Standing before the both of you was a skeleton monster. He was dressed in a skin, or rather, bone-tight black jumpsuit that had a gold applique of the royal crest of the Monsters on his left chest area, and thigh high red patent leather boots. You, at least, assumed it was a 'he' based off of the absolute masculine stance he took as he approached you all, hands clapsed behind him. Around his neck bone was a long, crimson scarf tied behind, and the illusion almost made it appear as if he was wearing a cape. His right socket was curiously empty, but the left showcased a bright red star, and his sharp perma-grin was not would you call a nice, customer service grin at this time. 

His gaze shifted to yours briefly, and you swore you could see his left socket change into a heart, but the moment was done and over before you could even blink. 

" Is There Something That I May Assist With, Ladies?"

His deep, smooth voice washed over you, and you could instantly tell he was a man (?) well aged and cultured. Or that was the persona you got from him as a first impression. 

Either way, you were highly impressed...and immediately thirsty for this seasoned gentleman. You hoped your red face would dull down in some color so as to not point to you being instantly popping a boner (hah) for said skeleton. 

Your sister was not one to be easily distracted, however. "You're the manager?"

The skeleton's brow raised in annoyance. "Correct. I Am Also The Owner Of This Boutique. How May I Help You, Miss?"

"I bought a dress here yesterday, and already the straps and train have torn off from me barely even wearing for more than an hour! I demand to get a refund for it!"

An arm came from behind the skeleton and gathered his chin in his grasp, looking contemplatively at the shimmering material carelessly placed on the counter. "I See...And Where Did You Retrieve This Dress From? Which Rack?"

"The one in the corner, next to the dressing rooms. Why does it even matter where I got it? I'm telling you-"

"I Am Quite Sure That Rack Is Preserved Only For Test Dresses That Usually Get Utilized For Gathering Extra Material Or Designs For Students, Am I Correct In Thinking That, Miss Cottentail?" he stated factually. 

Oh. Queue your sister to be interrupted during a rant. You were very intrigued for this man.

"Um, yes, Mr. Gaster. That's right," the timid rabbit agreed. 

You slid your gaze over to Jenn to see her reaction, and had to hold in a snicker at the dumbass look on her face. "E-excuse me, what?" she finally got out.

"There Is A Sign Posted To The Front Specifying This, Madam. To Avoid Situations Like...This From Arising."

Jenn looked over to you for help. "Y/N, did you know...um, that?"

"Yeah...I tried to tell you before we left, but you didn't hear me, I guess. It's why I offered to come in by myself today to clear up any mistake we made with buying it, sis."

"B-but it had an actual price for it. Why would it have that?"

"For Teaching Purposes. The Students Name A Price On The Product That Depends On The Material Used, And The Design Chosen For The Silhouette."

"Oh, that's clever," you said aloud. "That way the students can have more control over the product to give it more of an edge compared to competitors. Nifty."

The owner turned his molten gaze back to you, and his grin softened at the edges. "Precisely. It Helps Bolster A Sense Of Pride Upon Original Works Created."

You hummed in delight, and noticed he shifted, albeit minutely, closer to you. "Miss Cottentail, Please Show Miss..?"

Since it seemed your sister was, finally, going silent, you supplied the answer. "Jennifer."

"Yes...Then Miss Jennifer? If You Would Be So Kind To Follow My Coworker To My Creations So As To Apologize For This Egregious Error, That Would Most Appreciated."

"Of course, Mr. Gaster. Um, this way, ma'am," the rabbit girl supplied while gently guiding Jenn away from the counter towards the elevators leading upstairs. You released a breath you didn't realize you'd been holding since driving back to here. 

"Thanks for that, although you really didn't need to offer that much as an apology. It's totally our fault for fucking up in the first place; or, rather, my sister, that is." 

"Nonsense. I Would Not Want A Dissatisfied Customer As A Credited Business Owner, Now Would I?" 

His demeanor was loads more relaxed now, even with the juxtaposition of the military stance he took. "Ah, yes, that is true. Still, thank you very much, Mr. Gaster."

"You May Call Me Wine, If You'd Like, Miss Y/N. No Need To Be So Formal Now."

Your blush returned in force as he stated your name smoothly. You figured he knew the exact affect he had on you, judging by the subtle change of his grin to a smug smirk. "If You Would Follow Me, You May Rest While My Assistant Takes Care Of Your Sister." He suavely placed a gloved hand on the small of your back, leading you to a section away from the racks and drawers that was cleverly disguised as a boudoir in his color scheme of black and red. You sighed in pleasure as you took a seat in the plush loveseat situated in the corner next to a draped window. 

"May I Get You Anything To Drink At This Time?" his voice broke through your slight haze.

Perhaps you were being pretty bold, or incredibly stupid, in assuming...something was happening between you two upon first seeing each other, but after the drive here with Jenn, you decided to throw caution to the wind and plainly state your whims. 

"Wine, please. Dark and bold, if you don't mind." 

His quick intake of breath caused your eyes to shift over to him, and this time you knew for sure his left socket had a glowing red heart fixated on you. "Of Course..." he purred at you before leaving.

You had to fan yourself, and began to demurely fix yourself up for his return back. He didn't make you wait long, but did surprise you when he held not one, but two flutes of the dark substance. 

"Wine Of This Quality Should Be Shared Amongst Budding...Friends, Wouldn't You Say, Y/N? I Can Think Of Nothing Better Than To Share This With A Young, Beautiful Woman Of A Certain Caliber..."

Could your face get any hotter? You silently accepted the proffered glass, and took a quick gulp of the liquid to wet your suddenly dry mouth. He casually sat down next to you, and took a slow sip of his flute, his gaze never leaving your face. You looked away shyly and took another sip yourself, and had to hold in a whine at the deep chuckle you heard from him. 

"Miss Y/N?" he asked after a brief spell between drinking together silently.

"Uh, y-yes, Mr...er, Wine?"

He finished his glass and set it on the end table next to the seat. "Would You Like To Fuck Me?"

You were in the middle of taking another sip, and his bold question caused you to sputter like a damn fool, wine dribbling from the corner of your mouth as you tried to gather yourself together. He simply took a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to you, his gaze amused at your antics. 

"I-I'm sorry, but...um, w-what did you just s-say to me?"

"I'm Not In The Habit Of Repeating Myself, But I Find You So...Damn Adorable Right Now That I'll Make An Exception To This Rule," he calmly stated, taking the initiative to gently wipe the corners of your mouth for you. "I Asked If You Would Like To Fuck Me, Y/N."

You stared at him, shocked at the skeleton man's bold statement to you. How the fuck were you supposed to process this rationally?

True, he did look like a goddamn meal to you right now, and his voice? Stars, was it doing some right sinful things to your mind and the images it conjured for the both of you, but to be so...wild like that? 

"You're A Young Little Thing, Y/N, And I'd Love Nothing More Than To Get My Claws On Your Soft Looking Skin To See How I Can _Break_ You For My Pleasure...Would You Let Me Do Whatever I Wanted Unto You, I Wonder...I Want To Find Out..."

The whole time he was speaking, he'd shifted closer to you on the already small space, taking his gloved hand and trailing it up and down the curb of your hip. You couldn't contain the shudder that traveled through your body at the unreal heat his emitted from his touch. Your ankles were already crossed while sitting, but you clenched your knees and thighs together as a tingling sensation began to grow in your core. 

He, the sharp tactician that he was, noticed your discomfort and did nothing to dissuade the feeling. Instead, he removed your glass from your limp grasp and placed it next to his empty one, then with a display of baffling strength, lifted you to sit you sideways in his lap. He took immense pleasure in your uncontrolled gasp from the movement, placing his skull in the crevice of your neck and shoulder, inhaling your intoxicating scent to wash through him. His magic tongue eased from between his sharp teeth, taking a leisurely thorough lick of your skin and groaning deep in pleasure. 

Your hands scrambled, finally settling on clutching to the front of his jumpsuit, a pitifully wanton whine coming from you. Holy shit...this was happening. 

...And you weren't going to stop him. 

You normally didn't go for shorter guys, but his larger than life aura more than made up for the height deficiency...and he was just this incredibly sexy authoritarian that you could totally see yourself submitting to easily and gratefully. 

Luckily for you, you were wearing a midi, loose dress, and had no problem with Wine stealthily moving his hand between your legs under your dress to touch your clothed pussy. You were wet, and growing more so by the minute, as he slowly rub you over your panties. You threw your head back, teeth biting softly on your lower lip as you tried to keep your moan as quiet and soft as possible.

"I've Barely Started, And Look How Easily You Fall Apart For Me..." he purred into your throat, his fangs grazing along your delicate skin. "What Can I Do To Make You Scream, Though...Make You Shed Your Inhibitions To Let Me Mark You...Claim You...As Mine..."

His hand between your legs moved to the top of your panties, and glided inside to rub up and down your bare pussy lips. The moisture had gathered in abundance, and you could hear the wet slick as the vinyl covered hand moved back and forth. It was getting harder to contain your gasps as every where he touched you, heat left a steady trail constantly leaving a thrumming pulse to grow more and more. 

Then he immediately shoved two fingers into your wet hole, hilting immediately to wiggle around inside you. A startled cry escaped, and you scrunched up closer to him, even as you widened your legs for his touch. He drew his fingers out slowly, holding up in front of faces. You were appalled at the vast amount of wetness coating his gloved fingers, tracking a bead easing down languidly from gravity. His inhuman glowing tongue came out, and while holding your stare, took great pleasure in thoroughly licking off your essence from betwixt his digits and palm, his purring sending wonderful sensations through your lower body. 

You wanted him to take you here and now, not even worrying about the people and your sister still in the store. You'd never felt so wanton before in your life, and you wanted to share this only with this man that had so easily wrapped you around his skeletal finger. 

"Wine...please..." you pleaded to him. 

He didn't answer, but did take hold of you with both hands fixed onto your hips. You instantly wrapped your legs around his pelvis, arms thrown around his surprising broad shoulders. In one moment, you both were still on the loveseat, and when you next blinked, you found yourself situated on a desk in a tastefully decorated office that also had the same color scheme as Wine himself. 

"Where..?" you muttered quietly, but he still heard you, and nuzzled at your collar. 

"My Office," he answered lowly. You nodded in acquiescence and moaned, finally, out loud when he roughly cupped your breasts. "Y/N..."

You surged forward, your lips connecting with his teeth. A spark of magic fizzed from the encounter, and soon you could feel 'lips' moving along with yours, deepening the kiss and causing a pulse to settle low in your core. He coaxed your mouth open, and his tongue shot through to yours, immediately conquering your efforts smoothly and expertly. You wasted no time in beginning to unbutton your dress from the top downward, and undoing the front hook of your bra. Wine unbuckled his white belt and clapse to his jumpsuit open, and moved his kisses down to your collarbone, nipping softly. 

"Can I feel your hands, Wine? Please..?"

He paused, his eyelights fixed onto you. "...what..?"

You looked up at him tentatively. "I...I want to feel your hands...or phalanges..?"

Wine's expression was the cutest look you'd ever seen. You couldn't help but kiss his forehead, smiling warmly at him. He returned your grin, that heart returning to his socket. "Whatever You'd Like..." he murmured, and carefully removed his long gloves before settling again on your hips. 

You could feel his sharp tips digging into the softness at your waist, and you tugged him closer to you, peppering his skull with kisses. You reached down and pulled at his suit to open it up more, then took your hand to reach down and...

Oh, fuck...

He has a dick. And it's pierced.

...Will it even fit..?

You had no more time to ruminate on it; with a firm grip, he scooted you to the edge of the desk, widening your legs further apart. He took one clawed hand, and began guiding his cock between your crevice, glistening it up with your juices. You bit your lip as you watched him push himself into you inch by inch, your slick walls overstretching to accommodate his impressive girth and length. He finally hilted within you, and you shuddered violently from how overwhelmingly full you felt. 

"Yes...Such A Good Girl To Take All Of Me...Fuck...You're So Fucking Tight...And Warm, Baby Girl..."

And then he started moving...and it felt sooooo goddamn gooooood.

You clutched the edge of the desk, moaning with each hard push into you. His piercings gently rubbed against your inner walls, drawing more moisture out from your pussy. He dipped his skull down, taking your breast into his mouth and suckling hard against your nipple. Your right hand clutched at the flap of his jumpsuit, your mouth unable to close from how good Wine was fucking into you and drool began to dribble down the corner of your mouth. 

He raised his skull, his left hand catching the bottom of your hair against your nape and pulled back. Hard. 

"You Watch Me, Baby Girl...Watch Me Fuck Into You Until You Beg Me To Stop...Gahhhh! Fuck, Your Pussy Is So Good, Baby..." he growled passionately. 

You could do nothing but just take it, your hand almost becoming numb from how tightly you gripped the desk edge and his suit. You didn't want him to stop fucking you. If you could just have this every day of your life, you would die a very happy woman. There was no place his cock did not touch within your walls, and his Jacob's ladder was wrecking havoc on that tight little cluster of nerves from deep within you with each thrust. The desk continually rocked to and fro from his powerful motions, tilting your head and body down with his firm grip on your hair. You lay flat, spread-eagle for his pleasure, your mewls growing higher and higher with each pass into your pussy.

"Fuuuuccckkkk...Wine...please...please, keep f-fucking me. Your cock feeeelllsss...shit! Oh, my...starssss, yesssss..!"

His manic grin grew, the heart in his socket beginning to flash. "That's A Good Girl...Fuuuckk. Yer Mine...Ain't Cha, Baby Girl?" 

The possession was heavy in his deep voice, and you absolutely loved it. His thrusting grew faster, and you could feel yourself approaching your building climax quicker and quicker. He slotted his mouth over yours, gifting you with the most filthiest makeout session you'd ever experience. And still he went deeper into you, breaking through your cervix and kissing your womb with the tip of his dick. You were nothing but a moaning mess, your body burning from the overwhelming heat he emitted. 

You threw your arms around his neck, disengaging your mouth from his to moan and pant next to where his ears would be, your eyes squeezed shut tightly. The pressure was gaining in intensity within you at a breakneck pace, and you felt your peak coming soon. Your pussy began clenching against his thrusts into you, trying to bring him to the edge that you were nearing very quickly. He huffed a laugh at your efforts. "Ya Gonna Cum, Baby? Yer Little Pussy Gonna Cum On My Dick..?"

"Stars..! Yes, Wine! Yessssss..."

"That's It, Baby Girl...Cum On My Cock," he lewdly breathed into neck. "Cum Fer Daddy, Sugar..."

You locked up on a particularly hard pump, and screamed in wanton pleasure as your pussy gushed onto him. You felt a stinging pressure on the nape of your neck, and when opening them to look down, realized he bit you just as he reached his peak. You felt yourself shudder into another orgasm at the site of your blood trickling from between his shark-like teeth, milking him for his cum to coat your walls. 

Only the sounds of you all's breathing was heard, and gradually your pulse began to return to its normal rhythm. You could feel the excess of his cum escape from within you, slowly sliding down the underside of your ass. Wine began licking up the wound he caused on the pulse of your neck, and you hummed in content pleasure until he was done. 

"I Must Admit...I Did Not Expect This Type Of Thing To Happen So, Er, Unexpectedly," he began while brushing a sharp phalanx down the curve of your cheek, "...But, I Am Pleasantly Satisfied With The Results, Nonetheless."

You giggled, toying with the long tassels of his scarf behind him. "I can honestly say nothing like this has ever happened to me before, but I'm also glad it did happen."

After placing a chaste kiss on your lips, he rose up, therefore allowing you to sit up as well. Just as soon, a quick rapping sounded on the door behind him.

"Mr. Gaster?" came a muffled voice. You recognized it as the bunny woman from earlier. 

"Yes, Dear?"

"Miss Jennifer has been taken care of, and is currently awaiting her sister in the parlor."

"Excellent. Thank You Very Much For Your Expert Care In This Matter, Miss Cottentail. We Shall Journey Down Momentarily."

"Of course, sir." Then you heard her footsteps retreat from the door.

Even though you didn't want to move, Wine did at least ease the removal of his thick ecto-penis from you by placing a soothing hand on the lower part of your belly and moving his pelvis back slowly. You released a little breath once it was done, and started the process of righting your clothing and hair together to attempt to get rid of the 'just thoroughly fucked' look you were surely rocking. 

"Y/N..?"

"Hmm?"

"...Do You Understand The Concept Of A...'Soulmate'?" he asked, uncharacteristically shy.

...Well, now it makes sense. You knew something was up with your reaction to the skeleton. Monsters had been on the surface for a little over five years now, and with your job as an editor for Ebott City Gazette, you saw them on a daily basis and had formed some very good relationships with them. 

But nothing like this. You'd willingly signed up for a crash course into Monster education, so as not to offend anyone that you would eventually come across. Your instant attraction to Wine; it was something most monsters, and humans for that matter, only dreamed of happening in movies and books. 

"Is...that what we are?" you asked him, holding in your tentative excitement.

"I Want Nothing More Than To Take Care Of You Until I Dust, And Also Breed You So You Are Continuously Supplied With Our Children...So I Suppose That Would Mean Yes, Dear. We Are," he grinned at you. 

Your hands grabbed the front of his jumpsuit, bringing him closer to you again. "I'm going to need a bigger closet with all the new clothes I'm gonna have now."

"Who Said You'd Be Wearing Anything?"

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, I'm done! Thirst has receded for now (although if anyone wants to supply some Swapfell Gold! Sans goodness, I'm so on board for that)
> 
> I should be updating Farming and Throw Me sometime in the near future, so be patient with me. Later, y'all!


End file.
